What If Tales- Gaston
by SparrowEverlark
Summary: What if, when Gaston fell, he didn't die? What if, when Gaston plunged his blade into the Beast's side, it WAS fatal? What if, Belle ended up marrying the town "hero"? What if Gaston got the ending he wanted, not the one he got? What if?
1. What If?

**This story was influenced by a picture I found at art/Monsieur-Gaston-s-Gallery-331481449 as well as a Disney role play chat group I am a member of and a talk we were having about Gaston and 'What if' I'm thinking of making this a series but not 100% sold on it yet so tell me dear readers, which Disney (or other movie) Villain should I do next if I continue this idea?  
As always, please review and tell me what you thought? As a writer, I live on the reviews of others to know how I am going with stories and ideas.  
Love to hear from you all soon  
Sparrow!**

* * *

 _"Beast!"_

 _"Belle?"_

 _She stood, brown hair whipping about in her face while the rain fell from the heavens in heavy torrents, her small hand outstretched to the large creature as he climbed the slick tiled slope to join her. "Belle..." A smile pulled on his furred face, blue eyes softening as he took in the grateful and relieved face of the beautiful young woman waiting for him "You came back?" His hand rose to cup at her cheek, still marveled that she did not flinch away from his paw._

 _All too soon the moment of peace was over as pain rushed out in all directions from his right side, caused by the long bladed dagger being withdrawn from the tender space under his ribs by the human man, causing an agonized roar to rip from deep in his chest._

 _He was only just aware of the muscular man's arms flailing behind him, his cry of terror as he fell from the roof and Belle's arms pulling him forward onto the balcony as he lay down on the cool, wet surface, his breath coming in short pants as her tender hand stroked his fur, oblivious to the three sets of eyes watching them._

 _"You... You came back..." It was neither a question nor statement._

 _"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them..." She threw her arms around him, her head resting on his chest "This is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner"_

 _"Maybe... It's better... It's better this way"_

 _"Don't talk like that..." She said, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face before smoothing out his torn shirt "...You'll be alright. We're together now, everything is going to be fine, you'll see."_

 _He reached up to cup the left side of her face in his large paw, a grimace of pain twisting his facial features for a moment before smiling sadly "At least I got to see you... Once last time..."_

 _Her brown eyes opened wide, worry pulling at her brows as she gently grasped at the hand stroking her face before turning her face to nuzzle at the palm tenderly._

 _With a small, sharp gasp, blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hand fell from his face, coming to rest limp at his side as his face rolled away from her with the force of his last breath._

 _Her eyes grew wider than she would have thought possible as her hands covered her mouth, her head shaking in denial "No... No please. Please, don't leave me" she bent over him once more, small hands gripping at the white shirt with white-knuckled force as she started to sob, slender shoulders shaking as her tears fell to blend with the falling rain, a soft "I love you..." falling from her lips to be drowned by her sorrow._

 _No one was left, after the battle that warred out in the castle to notice as the last petal of a once beautiful and enchanted rose fell, meeting its own demise._

* * *

She stayed with him for hours, sobbing until her eyes had run dry then just simply stayed with him only leaving when the sun started to rise over the peaks of the trees.

* * *

She sat in a small rocking chair, a book resting open as she gazed at the wall, soft blue eyes gazing back at her from a furred face, mounted on the wall. "I miss you every single day" she said to it.

 _Gaston had shown up back in the village a little over a week after the death of the gentle beast, carrying with him the head of her beloved friend before returning to the Tavern to have him mounted. Hours later, he had shown up on Belles doorstep, once again 'requesting' her hand in marriage. At first the young woman had been disgusted by the 'wedding gift' he had for her but in the end, she knew she had limited options. Though, she didn't make it easy for him._

Sighing softly, she replaced the place marker in her book before snapping it closed and wondering over to the beautiful disaster on the wall "I'm so sorry for what he did to you... I wish I could have been there sooner to stop him..." Just as she was setting the book back in its place on the shelf, a large ruckus met her ears, coming from outside followed by the sound of a deep, booming laugh. They had returned from their hunt.

Making her way to the door, she was met by six strapping young men, all sharing a striking resemblance to the tall (slightly over) muscular man standing behind them. "Bonjour, Gentlemen. How did your hunt go?" Her brown eyes locked onto the eyes of her husband

"Brilliantly, as always." He replied in his deep voice.

The tallest and eldest of the six standing with their father smiled, the sun gleaming off his brown hair, blue eyes bright "Anton got himself his first kill Mama!"

Looking to her son, Belle couldn't help the smile, despite the activity that had stolen them away for the day "Really, Bruno?" She turned her eyes to her youngest son, the five year old beaming with pride, looking much like a miniature version of his father "Well done, Anton."

"What's the big deal? _My_ first hunting trip I was able to get a pheasant in midair!" cried Eric, the seven year old black haired boy's squared chin jutting out some, his brown eyes rolling slightly.

"Eric, don't be mean to your brother..." Belle scolded gently. Just then, the faint sound of a high pitched cry met her ears "Okay, come and clean up. I have to go get Renée and then supper will be ready."

She watched as her boys all ran off, laughing and chattering between themselves as she started to head back towards the house before a set of large, strong arms came to wind around her waist, pulling her against an equally strong chest, her lips being met by his. After a moment, a small little girl, hair as black as coal and eyes as blue as the sky came running out of the house, squealing as her little legs carried her to the waiting arms of her father.

He had been right, in telling her that his latest kill would be roasting on the fire while six strapping boys went running around after the dogs. One thing he had left out of his little plan was the little girl who would have the town's largest and burliest man wrapped around her pudgy little finger...

He was still working on getting her to massage his feet though... Maybe one day...

* * *

 **I know that's a horrible ending I'm sorry. This was meant to be a "What if Gaston won and The Beast ad died" but I fear it came out more as a Belle fic. I feel it still portrayed WHAT IF though... This was a direct summery type thing from a longer fic I've been working on that goes into greater depth as to HOW Belle and Gaston ended up together and what not else that was missing but I'm unsure about posting it. IF you would like to see it, let me know and I will get my rear in gear and post it up as soon as I can. For now. Here is Gaston's What if. Who should be next?  
Until next time, Keep reading.  
Sparrow.**


	2. PSA

I just wanted to do a little public service announcement that, I was originally going to post the extended "directors cut" of this what if tale asa whole new story chapter but due to its continued growing size, I have reposted it as a whole new story full stop.

Anyone following this story and waiting for the extended version, can find it on my story list as "What if Tales- Gaston 20"

Thank you to those who followed it and expressed their desires for the extended version to happen. I hope you enjoy it.

Sparrow.


End file.
